Seraph of the end Evolution
by Otsutsuki Anibal
Summary: Hola no soy muy bueno en los resumenes asi que entren


Capitulo prologo: la llegada de un dios a Seraph of the end

Hola amigos y visitantes de mi fanfic crossover que es de Dragon ball super despues de la batalla del torneo de poder asi que comenzemos! ^ w ^

Goku estaba meditando mientras pensaba que la tierra estaba a salvo con Vegeta y que se había ganado el super sayayin azul. ahi al llegar a la casa de Bulma este camino hasta la recepcionista y le pidio hablar con Bulma esta acepto y llamando a Bulma y está llegando y viendo a Goku serio y le dijo a Bulma y le prestaria el radar del dragón que queria ir a Otra dimensión y esta acepto que traiciona el radar del dragón mientras que ella toma la decisión y toma el radar del dragón asi que pasa unos minutos y ahi logra todas las esferas del dragón asi gritando

Goku: Sal Shen hace mucho y cumple mis deseos

mientras que Dende había escuchado sus pensamientos y este se alegro para pensar que despues de irse las pasaria las esferas del dragón mientras las esferas salia un resplandor que despues se hizo un dragón chino que era muy grande y este se llamaba Shen largo y este dijo con una voz potente

Shen long: puedes cualquier cosa que quieras.

ahi Goku penso un poco y pidio una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño infinitas ahi el dragón hizo su tiempo mientras que la segunda vez creaba una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño

Goku: quiero ir a una dimensión donde se necesite ayuda y quiero la información de esta dimensión a cual ira.

entonces el dragón hizo lo que le pidieron y ahi creo un portal para que lo pasase mientras que lo hacia las esferas del dragón entraron al cuerpo de este ahi en la mente de Goku este lo hizo para la sorpresa de Goku que estaba dentro de el

Shen long: Goku estoy en tu cuerpo por desnudo y ahora te podre cenar cualquier deseo.

Goku asiente mientras que volaban hacia el otro portal mientras que Yuu estaba conmocionado por las muertes de sus amigos y su mejor amigo llamado Mikaela pero le decian Mika ahi Mikaela que tenía una canción por sí misma Felid un noble vampiro que mataba a casi todos menos a Yuu e mikaela que se veia que estaba en las ultimas pero ahi de repente todos escuchan y veian un agujero que era de tamaño grande para una persona y ahi se veia una figura que Ferid y Yuu junto con Mikaela no sabian quien era pero ahi este salta y cae adelante de Yuu y de Mikaela que vieron un modelo con el pelo que no se caía con la gravedad y traía un traje de combate naranja con una camisa azul y unas muñecas azules y unas botas de combate de color azul oscuro y este decía seriamente al ver la masacre que tenía atras de ese noble que no conocía Goku y este recogio atodos los cadaveres y los agrupoatras de Yuu y este le pidio a Shen long que reviviera a todos los niños y este hizo el deseo reviviendo a todos los niños y niñas que habían muerto y desaparecido para luego aparecer al lado de Mikaela quien estaba sorprendido que era muy rapido y Goku ahi le dio una semilla del ermitaño y dijo comeas más sentidas cuando yo estaba encargada de ese tipo de apareciendo adelante de Yuu y Mika que había mejorado mientras que Ferid estaba impresionado por el revivir de los niños y niñas y la recuperación de Mika kun asi Goku le dijo seriamente intentando transformarse en super sayayin ordinarioLuego, al lado de Mikaela, quien estaba sorprendido de que era muy rápido y Goku ahi le dio una semilla del ermitaño y dijo que me enviaba más cosas que lo que yo estaba buscando de ese tipo que aparecía adelante de Yuu y Mika que había mejorado cuando Ferid estaba Impresionado por el revivir de los niños y las niñas y la recuperación de Mika kun asi Goku dijo que era serio intentando transformar en super sayayin ordinarioLuego, al lado de Mikaela, quien estaba sorprendido de que era muy rápido y Goku ahi le dio una semilla del ermitaño y dijo que me enviaba más cosas que lo que yo estaba buscando de ese tipo que aparecía adelante de Yuu y Mika que había mejorado cuando Ferid estaba Impresionado por el revivir de los niños y las niñas y la recuperación de Mika kun asi Goku dijo que era serio intentando transformar en super sayayin ordinariointentando no transformarse en super sayayin ordinariointentando no transformarse en super sayayin ordinario

Goku: por qué mataste y casi matas a los niños inocentes ?, dijo en tono de enfado y este respondió con palabras que Goku se enfadara mucho

Ferid: porque iban a escapar y es nuestro ganado ademas si reviven podre matarlos de nuevo,dijo mientras que los rayos de sol cubrían el cuerpo de Goku mientras que los niños se despertaban y veian a Yuu y Mika entonces se dieron cuenta de que no estaban muertos y que un tipo de hombre estaba por su rostro que era de furia e ira incontrolable y que sacudían su rostro cabeza como cuando peleo contra congelador en el planeta nombre y ahi empezaban a escucharse truenos callendo arriba de la montaña y este dados no te pagare asi gritando hasta que una aura flameante lo cubren mientras que Goku tenia los ojos esmeralda y miraban furiosamente a ferid que estaba incluso impresionado que los humanos tenian habilidades raras y de repente desaparece y aparece con un golpe en su rostro que le salio sangre y mucha pensando como puede superar mi velocidad y Goku les grita a los niños y niñas que les protegia y le dijo un shen largo que hiciera un campo para los niñosy que quienes vieron como se formaban un campo y se sorprendieron que pensaron que Goku era una especie de dios y ahi Goku le dio una serie de golpes y golpes en su cuerpo haciendo que vomitara sangre y ahi para rematar salta hacia atras y empieza a hacer su tecnica favorita

Goku: KAME !, dijo mientras juntaba las manos para luego decía la siguiente palabra de su técnica

Goku: HAME !, dijo mientras Ferid pedia clemencia pero Goku nego asi terminando su tecnica gritando

Ferid: no por favor ten misericordia !, dijo mientras que una esfera azul en las palmas de Goku y este dijo mientras que miraba furiosoo

Goku: si te doy misericordia mataras a mas niños asi que no HA!dijo mientras que una viga de energía azul y otra con sus manos juntas y ahi hizo que se separaran y se desintegraran pensando en que tendrían una charla bastante larga y la pidieron una larga que hacía un templo de Kami mientras que ella estaba a la vista. bien y todos respondieron con un dedo mientras que Goku sonreía y caminaba con los niños hacia la salida mientras que pedía un shen long que los teletrasnportan al templo de kami y ahi aparecieron en la torre de Kami quien les dio la historia de su vida Hasta ahora, todos fueron sorprendidos y con esperanzas para que Goku desterrara a los vampiros, mientras que los demás querían ser los mejores para los niños y las niñas.

fin del capitulo hasta la proxima


End file.
